


Rhythm of the Rain

by MeowMeowCrow



Series: Please Come to Boston [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/M, M/M, One-Sided Attraction
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 16:12:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15538026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeowMeowCrow/pseuds/MeowMeowCrow
Summary: 籃球場邊，東尼捧了一本文學課規定要看的小說──他不太在乎那是哪一本名著，文學一直都不是他最喜歡的科目，他只不過是想用那本可憐的書替自己遮掩那張可憐兮兮的臉。東尼，怎麼垂頭喪氣的，羅德問，東尼正好可以用手指用力戳幾下那本長年在圖書館積灰塵的破書，為自己的一臉氣惱哀怨找個出口。噢，那個女孩又來了，就在球場的另一邊。※標題取自歌曲





	Rhythm of the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> 這是奇異鐵故事〈Please Come to Boston〉的番外，希望大家喜歡！

詹姆士．羅德斯在東尼最孤單的時候遇見了他、接納了他。那時東尼才剛開始上學，從來不被允許和同年齡孩子遊玩的他幾乎是在一開始就被孤立了；休息時間他坐在樹下放空，放學時則乖順的讓賈維斯帶他回家，沒有人想要和這個沒有父母的孤僻小史塔克做朋友。除了羅德斯以外。

東尼還小，羅德斯比他大了一點，東尼都叫他 _ 羅德 _ 。

羅德待他很好，如同東尼是他的弟弟一樣。當然，東尼不可能是他的弟弟，他們倆又有太多不同之處了，就外觀上而言，但東尼還是喜歡這個感覺，喜歡這個除了賈維斯之外、又多了一個家人的感覺。羅德會和他一起走回家，儘管他自己的家在道路遠遠的另一端；他也會教東尼打籃球，儘管東尼真的是一點運動天分也沒有；他還會介紹其他朋友給東尼認識，儘管小時的東尼還是害羞得像是一隻野兔一樣。有很長一段時間，羅德不只是東尼最好的朋友，他也是東尼唯一稱得上朋友的人。

那是一個小城鎮，安安靜靜的坐落在田納西的大豆田中央，宛如一座孤島。

和兄弟一樣，他們也有爭吵的時候，但羅德總是會嘆口氣搖搖頭，心軟的原諒了東尼。

從小學到高中，羅德總是東尼的大哥，他最好的朋友。

 

籃球場邊，東尼捧了一本文學課規定要看的小說──他不太在乎那是哪一本名著，文學一直都不是他最喜歡的科目，他只不過是想用那本可憐的書替自己遮掩那張可憐兮兮的臉。 _ 東尼，怎麼垂頭喪氣的 _ ，羅德問，東尼正好可以用手指用力戳幾下那本長年在圖書館積灰塵的破書，為自己的一臉氣惱哀怨找個出口。

_ 噢，那個女孩又來了，就在球場的另一邊。 _

東尼不太在乎那個女孩的名字，女孩一直以來都不是會讓他傷腦筋的人物。

_ 她是高年級的嗎？不，肯定是個低年級的，站在球場旁拿著一條毛巾，一臉羞澀像是初春的花朵，一襲及膝的鵝黃裙子襯著她柔軟亮麗的深色皮膚。她和東尼是多麼的不一樣啊！烏亮的辮子，晶亮的杏眼，柔軟的胸脯。 _

「我們今天要去溪邊。」羅德說，接過了毛巾擦乾了額頭上如雨淋的汗。

「我也要去。」東尼猛地抬起頭，對著他的好友猛眨眼睛。

「電燈泡，」羅德翻著白眼，「等你有自己的女朋友再來和我們一起。」

「酷。」東尼裝作蠻不在乎地聳了聳肩。

「加油，老兄，我相信你在舞會前可以找到舞伴的。」羅德對他投以憐憫的眼神，完全會錯了東尼言語中的苦澀。黃裙女孩輕輕的笑著，她和東尼不一樣，柔亮的辮子被羅德玩鬧地捉在掌中。

 

最後東尼約了經濟學上總是坐在他隔壁的波茲，一頭火焰似的頭髮也編成了辮子、挽成了一個漂亮的髻，點綴著假珍珠、假鑽石的小花，在陰暗的玄關燈下熠熠生輝。 _ 她和羅德不一樣 _ ，東尼想。

東尼為波茲帶來了一小束淺紫的花，別在了她細白的手腕上。他們在舞池上旋轉，沒有人踩到對方的腳趾，還互相敬了好幾杯那種像雞尾酒又不是雞尾酒的飲料。櫻桃糖漿染紅了波茲淺粉色的唇蜜，讓東尼吻去；人造香料的味道黏在了他的上顎，揮之不去。

東尼不知道自己說了什麼，他們倆來回了幾句，波茲甩著火焰長髮大步離去。

一根黏著假珍珠、假鑽石的髮夾掉在了東尼的腳前，讓他拾了起來，別在了自己西裝外套的領子上。 _ 噢，今天那女孩也穿了一身鵝黃的裙子，裙襬綴滿了群星一般的小水鑽，在他們慢舞時閃著最刺眼的光芒。 _

「東尼，你的舞伴呢，波茲？天啊東尼，別告訴我你踩到她的腳了。」羅德也在舞池邊，溫熱的氣息有著酒精微醺的氣味，大概有人已經想辦法把六打啤酒偷渡進舞會了，他甚至可以看到幾個空鋁罐在地上打轉。

「她叫我別裡她，她想回去了。」東尼蠻不在乎的聳了聳肩。

「嘖，我帶你去喝酒好了，應該還剩下一點。」羅德同情地拍了拍東尼的肩膀。

「你們不怕被教練抓包？」

「才幾罐啤酒而已，東尼。天，我希望他們不要已經喝得爛醉了。」

「酒在哪？」

「在後面，東尼。」羅德拉著他的手臂說。「芭芭拉正在和她的表哥跳舞，暫時不需要我。走，老弟，你看起來需要一點酒精。」

_ 噢，東尼需要的不只是一點酒精。 _

 

東尼一口氣喝乾了一罐啤酒，羅德也跟他一起又喝了一罐。他們說了什麼，一些不重要的東西，就像波茲的辮子那些假珍珠和假鑽石，東尼對著他一口亮白的牙齒癡笑。

_ 好熱 _ ，東尼說。他的酒量不好，手指笨拙地扯著深藍色絲質襯衫上的鈕扣，力量蠻橫到差一點扯破那昂貴的布料。 _ 你需要幫忙 _ ，羅德笑著說。他的酒量也不是特別好，但肯定比東尼強多了，三兩下就解開了所有的鈕扣。

忽然之間東尼好像懂了什麼。他喘著氣，渾身同時酥麻又疼痛著。

東尼吻了羅德。

 

_ 你的吻技真差，難怪舞伴跑了 _ ，羅德說。

_ 是啊，我的吻技真差 _ ，東尼笑著說，心裡滂沱的冷雨不止。


End file.
